inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 26: The Finals! Royal Eleven
Universe Series Characters #Isamu Sato #Jun Sato #Universe Eleven #Kohaku Oonishi #Royal Eleven Episode 26: The Finals! Royal Eleven "Yosh!" Isamu said happily, waking up, stretching. "Today's the last match of the Japan Nationals! I'm all fired up!" Then he looked over at the clock. "At least I'm not late today!" In a good mood, he got out of bed and then called for Jun. "Jun!" "I'm right here." "Ahh.. sorry!" "Ohaiyou." "Ohaiyou! Today's the last match, Jun!" "Yeah." Jun said, sleepily. "You tired?" "Yeah." "Sorry for making you talk so much. Today's a Sunday, so let's go out to practice until the match!" "Sure. But we just woke up, nii-chan." "Fine, fine, I'll eat first. Whatever you say." Then he made breakfast for him and Jun and then sat down to eat. "I hope we win our match today." "Me too." "What time did you go to bed?" "Eleven." "What?! That's... that's insane! What were you doing?" "Nii-chan... this isn't going to be easy." "Yeah. I agree, but what were you doing up so late?" "Practicing my hissatsu techniques." Isamu looked dumbfounded. "What?! Why didn't you tell me so that we could practice together?" "Ahhh.... well you see, I wanted to practice myself first, and then I got so hung up..." Then he looked away, embarrassed. "Sumimasen, nii-chan... I didn't think of you." "Ahhh... no, it's fine. Anyways, look, we should hurry up and practice after we eat before the match. It starts at 12 today." "Roger that." "Alright then, it's settled. Let's go, Jun." "Hai." ~After practice~ "Hey, it's almost time to go!" Isamu said, checking the clock. "We should get into the car now." "Alright." Then they put their soccer ball away and got into the car. "Let's go!" "Yeah!" ~At the Soccer Club~ "Everyone here?!" The coach demanded. "Hai!" "Good. Now you all know that we're about to have our last match right? And our opponent is Royal Eleven. I know we've all fought them before, but they have gotten stronger than our last match. To get into the Soccer Frontier Internationals, you will have to beat 'em! Got it? We can't afford to lose!" "Yeah!" "Let me announce who gets to play in this match. Isamu Sato, as goalkeeper!" "Hai!" "Shou Oshiro, Gorou, and Hoshi as defender!" "Hai!" "Yu, Jun, and Tomoko as midfielder!" "Yosh! Let's do this!" Yu said. "Last but not least, the forwarders are Ryoko, Hideyoshi, and Masanori." "Yeah!" "Let's show 'em what we got, minna!" Isamu yelled. "Yeah!" ~Isamu's narrative to wrap up the story~ Yo, minna! Wanna know how are final match was? It was pretty awesome! I'm so glad I got to fight them again! They became twice as strong! Okay, so enough babbling right? So basically, here's how it went. The first half of it was so chaotically intense that even I didn't know what to do. We were losing from 0-10! Insane, right? How did we win? Let me tell you. A new student showed up! Apparently, he said he had been watching our matches this whole time. The second half has started, and he decided to switch in with us. So we agreed, and we switched him in with Masanori, who did an astonishingly enormous job for us. We worried though, because he was our key guy in the game for the final. But it turned out that we blasted the goalkeeper out of his net! So, overall, we won 18-10! A huge turnabout, and it was our victory! Preview of 2nd Season Revolution Episode 1: Crisis I'm Isamu Sato, and my team has just won the Finals of the Japan Nationals. We are moving on to the Internationals Soccer Tournament! But a mysterious enemy has appeared out of nowhere.... they claim to be an organization who has come to compete in soccer because they wanted entertainment... a display of clashing powers, and if we don't win, they will steal our lives! Our life depends on soccer now! It's the end of the world or we take back soccer! Next on the Second Season of Universe Series! Crisis! NOTE: Please check back for more on Universe Series 2: Revolution for more information. Thank you!